


Come Back to Me

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Healing, M/M, Past Derek Hale/Peter Hale - Freeform, Season 1, pack bonds, season one rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Derek doesn't know what to do. He has no idea if he will be enough to bring Peter back to himself.





	Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [platypusesrneat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platypusesrneat/gifts), [Merwin_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwin_Me/gifts).



> bc i love you both AND you were having bad days when I first wrote this and it's for youuu

“Peter? P-peter,” Derek choked out, falling to his knees in front of his uncle and barring his throat. 

It was something he had done countless times before—back when they hid themselves away behind closed doors lest someone find out about them. Before the fire, before Kate, before Peter had been forced off to University by Talia, leaving Derek weak enough to drown in teenage insecurities. He looked up at Peter now, with half the man’s face still covered in rippling scars and Derek couldn’t find it in himself to think him anything other than beautiful.

The forest was quiet around them. The only sounds were coming from the teenagers and Argent lining the clearing they were all stood in. Derek paid them no mind. Peter was more important and Peter—Peter may be lost. Derek could feel the crazed energy of Peter through their splintered pack bond and Derek had no idea if he would be enough to help.

“Peter, please,” Derek said, begged, hoped that his submission would be enough to bring his uncle back from his madness. 

“Stiles what are you waiting for! Throw it!” Derek heard Scott shout, but he refused to take his eyes away from Peter’s—couldn’t bring himself to look away from the bright, bright red—and he got lost in the power that shined through them. 

Peter brought a hand up and raised it above Derek’s head—not the one covered in Kate’s blood, though—and for a horrible second Derek thought this was the end, that Peter was going to rip his throat out too and all he did was lean his head further back. But then Peter settled his hand atop Derek’s head, brushed his fingers through the short hair until his palm was cupped around the back of Derek’s neck. Derek whined, the noise high as it tore out of his throat. 

Peter dropped to his knees in front of him and Derek wasted no time in falling forward, resting his forehead in the curve of Peter’s neck and breathing him in. Derek was familiar with Peter’s scent—had memorized it long, long ago on nights they snuck into each other’s room to curl up together—and even with the sharp twist of  _ Alpha _ , it still calmed something in Derek’s chest, put his wolf at ease for the first time since the fire tore their pack away.

Peter’s other arm wrapped around Derek’s waist and he let his uncle,  _ his Alpha _ , hold his weight up. His other hand was still carding through Derek’s hair and he may have purred, a low rumble fighting its way out of his chest as Peter scented him. It helped to calm his mind, the way their scents began to mingle together until he could no longer smell Kate.

He pushed the thought of her—and Laura—out of his mind and let himself get lost in the feel of Peter once again close.

“No!” Derek heard Stiles shout and he looked up in time to watch Stiles jump forward and push Argent’s gun off to the side. 

The sound of the gun going off was what shocked Derek out of his trance and he watched as the bullet hit nothing but dirt. The silence returned to the clearing—far heavier than before. Derek watched as Stiles stared at the gun in Argent’s hand with wide eyes, the other teenagers watching him. Argent was still staring at Peter’s back and Peter—Peter was rigged along his front and Derek didn’t know what to do.

“Stiles what are you doing?!” Scott roared, his eyes flashing through his limited control. 

Before Stiles could answer Allison raised her bow but Peter was already up and across the field, ripping the weapon from her hands and bending the metal in half. Derek stood for himself, letting his eyes bleed blue as he growled at Scott—the boy having stepped towards Peter and Allison.

“There is a new Hale Alpha taking charge of this territory, Argent. I have taken what was rightfully mine and you will harm my pack no further,” Peter’s voice grew with power until it echoed through the woods, bounced off the trees and the Preserve rumbled with Peter’s claim on the land.

Derek watched the two men stare at each other for a long, tense moment until finally Argent nodded. He turned his back on Peter and stalked off into the trees, only pausing once to call for his daughter before his disappeared into the darkness. Derek watched as Allison stood still for a long moment before the girl turned as well—though she looked back a handful of times.

“Stiles w-what are you doing?” Scott asked. The beta had already walked off, though he turned around when he noticed Stiles wasn’t following him.

Rather, Stiles was still standing in the place he had slapped Argent’s gun away, though he was now staring at Peter. Derek couldn’t parse out what the human was thinking by the look on his face, but he watched as Stiles’ mouth titled into a frown.

“You picked your side Scotty, and I picked mine,” Stiles said and Derek watched as he forced a casual shrug even as he took a step closer to Derek.

“C’mon, Scott,” Allison’s voice was soft but Scott turned his full attention on her as if she had shouted. Derek saw Stiles’ shoulder slump before he squared them again. Neither boy said anything when Scott turned and walked off, though Derek could smell Stiles’ hurt from where he stood. 

Peter didn’t move until long after the forest was clear and when he did it was to make his way back over to Derek, to pull him in close. Derek hugged back, but he also reached out a hand for Stiles and pulled the human close. He was pretty sure Stiles had just chosen them over his best friend, and while Derek had no idea why, he wasn’t going to let Stiles think he wasn't welcome with them.

He knew just how smart the boy was, that without Stiles, Scott never would have managed any semblance of control. Derek knew the kid was loyal, too. He knew about how close Scott got to seriously hurting Stiles, but instead of distancing himself for his own protection he upped his efforts in teaching Scott control. 

Stiles had figured out the existence of werewolves on all on his own and Derek figured he and Peter could use someone like that. Not that Peter wasn’t smart—because he was, Derek knew of the man's genius—but because it wouldn’t hurt to have another pack member. It wouldn’t be his family, would never be his family, but as their scents twirled together Derek thought it could be  _ something _ . Something good, even. 

Derek smiled at the feeling of acceptance Peter was sending along their bond and Derek found it so easy to lose himself in the feel of his pack—because that’s what they were to each other, all three of them—surrounding him.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! WHAT'S THAT? A HAT? A CRAZY, FUNKY... no, it is not a hat. They are _emdashes_ and I feel so evolved since I have started using them!! What does it mean that there are emdashes in this fic? Well, it means I have written it since March started, which is pretty neat!
> 
> fun facts about me: i am very tired. i have written 112k words this year. i'm tired. i am VERY excite for cest week.  
> that's all!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)
> 
> hey, also, little tiny thing i wrote in the [comments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047083/comments/155686137)


End file.
